wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: D.E.A.T.H.
"Deadly Extended Attended Truth Hidden" Operation: D.E.A.T.H. is the thirtieth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Wednesday, February 10, 2016. Overview The Truth is revealed, Yuki and Paul Buxaplentys are the brothers to Hades Izanami. Who is Hades Izanami's True Identity and will Yuki find out? Plot The Episode begins with Yuki and Paul enjoying their days during the Eggman Day celebration. Yuki receives a message on Cosmo in his Phone form from Hades Izanami. Hades tells Yuki she is actually Kuon, his long lost sister. Yuki's sister invites Paul, Yuki and Yoko to the Galactic Interstellar Amusement Park. Dr. Eggman opens the Park, which is located in space made up of several planet-sized attractions. At the Starlight Carnival, Hades changes into her true and finally reunites with her family. When they arrive at Sweet Mountain, Kuon learned of Yuki's past and how the Galactic Eggman Empire how the Amusement Park was built. Kuon tells Yoko to kiss Yuki because Yuki saved her life to which she agrees before the park closes. (I know it's you) After having fun at the amusement park, Yuki tells the story about how He and Yoko met and Kuon was pleased that she saved Yoko from the poachers. As Yuki and Yoko kiss, Jin Kisaragi appears. Jin realizes Yuki's Sister is actually a nice girl who has a real family. In his weakened state, he was talking to a food seller about Ragna and then he encountered Bang Shishigami, who beat him unknowing he was badly injured. Bang decided to take Jin to his household and get Litchi to treat Jin's injuries. In the middle of the night, Noel still can't get over Ragna's reaction toward her, then she saw Litchi leaving her clinic to go to Bang's household, Noel then tries to ask Litchi's assistant, Linhua to look for Litchi. Tsubaki came to the same food seller, who Jin asked about Ragna, but this time she bribed him and asked him where did Jin go. During the celebration of the New Year, Noel remembers her try to ask Linhua, but she won't tell her because she is with the NOL and gave the cold shoulder as she slam the door at her. At night, Jin regains his conscious and questions Bang on why he helps him, Bang replied that he don't want to fight Jin while he is still injured, he wants to fight only when he will gain his full strength, but for now he wants him to stay for the night until he fully recovers. Next morning, Bang takes Jin to get some fresh air for a bit, as they encountered a group of kids who was greeting Bang until they saw Jin, much of they felt hatred toward him because of the Ikaruga Civil War. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko *Bucket *Yipper *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Jin Kisaragi *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Uncle *DHFUTH *Senna Kyoudou *Hades Izanami Debuts *Kuon Buxaplenty (Hades Izanami's True Identity)- "First and Debuts Appearance" *Bang Shishigami Trivia This Episode is the inspiration to Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Quotes *"Attention ladies and gentlemen, please make your way to the main viewing area where the Light Speed Electrical Parade is about to begin.. oh and that concludes our Light Speed Electrical Parade." Category:Episodes